


Darkness within Happiness:BeforeStory

by ThePsychoticWriter



Series: Darkness within Happiness [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsychoticWriter/pseuds/ThePsychoticWriter
Summary: Backstory of Teom'u and how he came to be captured by the Galra





	Darkness within Happiness:BeforeStory

“Teom’u report to the bridge immediately” yelled Commander Placo over the communicator placed in the back of my head.  
“Yes sir on the way now” I said back, rubbing the thick fur on the back of my head. On the way there I stopped by the bathrooms and stared at me in the mirror my face stared back at me. An Animist a white furred humanoid alien with red hair dressed in a green SCU(Space Colonist Uniform).  
“Teom’u report to the bridge now before I launch you out the airlock,” yelled Placo, startling me out of my trance.  
“Y-yes sir on the way now” I said as I ran out the room and started for the bridge of the ship as I arrived to the bridge I was greeted by Commander Placo who looked me dead in the eyes.  
“Teom’u old friend how you been” said Placo in a joyful attitude. Placo is a human from the planet Earth, the heart of the SCER his skin is white he has brown hair and blue eyes he wears a black SCU and he also carries a dagger by his side. I also own a weapon given to me by my friend Dan’mue from back on Virusabet he called it a bayard I've never had to use it honestly though I don’t know how to work it.  
“Good I guess,” I say.  
Placo and I go back to when we were at a SCER (Space Colonist Exploration Reserve) Base on Deltaon in the Elexto System. I came from the planet Virusabet in the Plexiadet system before the Galra and killed off the rest of my species the Animists. I decided to leave the planet to join the SCER three months prior when I had found out that the Galra had killed off the Animists who inhabited it I joined up with Placo aboard the S.T.S(Space Transport Ship) Translusada the ship was tasked with discovering other planets for space colonies to survive if the Galra where to attack their home they would have somewhere they could evacuate to.  
“Teom’u hey Teom’u wake up. You good man?” asked Placo.  
“Huh-wha oh sorry what is it that you had wanted me for Placo” I asked.  
Placo then pointed out the window at multiple asteroids we were near.  
“That is what I wanted you here for Teom’u that is the remnants of Altea after the Galra attacked the planet after a previous agreement failed between the Alteans and the Galra,” said Placo.  
“It’s horrifying I know they killed off my species but i’m surprised they would destroy the whole planet” I said in response as an asteroid with a house on top flew past.  
“I get that you would feel bad after seeing that so I decided that we would visit our friend Ketor he is stationed on Jelotev in the Plexiadet system” said Placo pulling up a picture of Torolvoc,Placo and Me at the base.  
Ketor is a Letroian from Letra in the Zel System with red crystalline skin brown hair and four arms two of which are sharpened to a point he wore a black SCU.  
“We haven't seen Ketor since base Placo” I said.  
“It does suck that your home was wiped out by the Glaran army Teom’u” said Placo.  
“Hey Placo should we call Ketor and let him know we are coming. It really doesn't matter it’s over and done with I can’t go back and fix it” I said.  
“Yeah I guess you’re right Teom’u” said Placo.  
He then put it the coordinates and called Ketor.  
“Yeah who is it?” said Ketoro over the call.  
“Hey Ketoro it’s Placo and Teom’u we are on our way to Jelotev for a minication” said Placo.  
“Guys how you been” said Ketor.  
“Good we've been fine” said Teom’u.  
“Hey Teom’u sorry about your family and species I heard about it” said Ketor.  
“It’s fine at least I was somewhere else at the time so we will be there in about a varga(Hour) so see you shortly” I said half-heartedly.  
“Teom’u what do you mean at least you were somewhere else?” asked Ketor  
“It’s better than being extinct with the rest of my species” I responded  
“Ok see you shortly” said Ketor.  
“Bye Ketorolac” said Placo as he hung up.  
“Let’s get ready for hyperjump” said Placo.  
“Got it” said Teom’u  
“Initiating hyperjump now” said Placo.  
Jelotev was a planet similar to Earth but the rotation was lopsided it had civilizations as well as a couple of lifeforms not counting the civilians.  
“Ah, Jelotev never been on this planet before but I knew it was close to home never thought it would be close enough to see Virusabet from here,” I said as I looked upon the icy planet.  
“Teom’u,Placo been a while hasn’t it I heard about your species near-extinction so sorry about that Teom’u” said Ketor as he walked up to us his second in command a Jelovian the alien species primarily located on Jelotev they are known for their physical differences in gender. Males have curved ears while their female counterparts have humanoid ears.  
“This is my SIC(Second-In-Command) Leta” said Ketor pointing to Leta a female jelovian with a pale pink skin and black hair she wore a blue SCU.  
“Nice to meet you Palco and Teom’u welcome to Jelotev and welcome to the S.T.S Sheltian” said Leta bowing at Palco and Teom’u.  
“Thank you Leta” said Ketor. Leta then walked away back to her post behind a terminal.  
“Leta looks nice eh Teom’u?” said Placo poking Teom’u with his elbow Teom’u kicked him in the shin.  
“Don’t even go there” I said laughing.  
“Thank you for letting us drop by Ketor” said Placo.  
“No problem I needed to get out and chill we have been getting threats from the Galran military wanting to kill us and take over the planet” said Ketor.  
“Why not contact the head base back on Earth” I said.  
“We tried the contact to the base was shot down” said a technician.  
I walked over to him and fiddled with the dials on the terminal a tic(second).  
“Teom’u what are you doing” said Ketor walking next to me as I pulled up the contact list and selected the head base on Earth.  
“Hello is this Base 0001 on Earth” I asked. Then a purple face appeared on-screen I could tell something was wrong.  
“No this is commander Thanatos of the Galran Military. What makes you think we’d let you do that we have eyes on the inside so we figured out what your plan was that was how we kept you from getting a message out to the base” said Thanatos a Galran with a scar along his right eye which glowed a bright yellow.  
“Thanatos what do you plan to accomplish with this planet?” I asked.  
“To increase the size of Zarkons’ army and empire” said Thanatos.  
“If I were you i’d start evacuating because this is the final attempt you got at relaying a message home now we will destroy you all soldiers ready the spacial cannon and prepare the drones” yelled Thanatos to someone of camera then the planet shook.  
“They are firing upon the base and the planet,” yelled Ketor.  
“Everyone start the evac procedure,” yelled Tela over the intercom.  
The roof above Placo and Ketor made an ominous cracking noise Ketor had heard it and grabbed Placo and jumped to the side as the roof caved in where they were standing a few Galra soldiers armed fired in the direction of Tela and had hit the desk next to her startling her.  
“We found some workers in here what should we do?” asked a Soldier.  
“Kill them,” said the other soldier next to him they then proceed to fire at us a blast had hit Ketor in the chest killing him instantly.  
“Ketor no!” I yelled then more Soldiers burst through the door and started to attack Leta Placo had ran at the soldiers and had been slashing at them with his dagger but they proceeded to fire upon him killing him as well.  
“No not Placo!” I yelled charging at the soldier who then held Tela in front of him as a shield.  
“Help me!” she yelled then my bayard glowed green and became a battle-staff this made the Soldier wince in fear and dropped Tela and shot at me the blast hitting the staff and ricocheting back and killing the soldier. I then charged at them and hit them before they had a moment to react then Leta ran from where she landed and grabbed something in her drawer and it turned out to be a bayard of her own. The bayard then glowed blue and became dual pistols and she ran towards her attempted assailants and fired round after round at them, incapacitating them. Then another shot from the Galra ship hit the base and shook us off our feet and we fell and hit the wall.  
I woke up on a Galra ship with a number attached to my prison uniform 650010023597 was my number but the Galrans chose to use the shorter 023597 when talking to me.  
There was a human prisoner who said his name was Matt Holt he was captured on a mission to Kerberos one of Pluto’s moons along with his father Samuel Holt and their captain Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane they all worked for the Galaxy Garrison back on Earth.  
“So Matt you mentioned you have a sister back on Earth?” I asked Matt.  
“Yeah Katie but I call her Pidge she really wanted to come with me and dad on the mission to Kerberos i’m glad that she could not have come with us,” said Matt.  
“Do you have an image of what she looks like?” I asked.  
“Yeah right here,” said Matt grabbing a picture of him and Pidge they were standing in front of the ship that was set to send Matt and his dad into space to Kerberos Pidge actually looked alot like her brother.  
“She looks like you,” I said a smile across Matt’s face showed he was glad someone he had to talk to was actually caring about what he was like and his family.  
“Any idea what she could be doing now Matt?” I asked  
“If I know my sister as well as I do she is probably searching for a way to find me and dad,” he responded.  
“ZZt-Warning unknown craft approaching the ship all soldiers ready to board-ZZt” said the automated voice over the intercom then the ship shook and sent me and Matt falling to the ground.  
‘Can’t I go a day without being tossed around like that’ I thought to myself then an explosion blasted its’ way through the wall and a few rebels grabbed Matt and dragged him through the hole I was about to jump across the gap and get away when a soldier grabbed me.  
“No Teom’u I’ll come back for you one day!” yelled Matt as I was dragged away.  
“023597 what are you doing you are a prisoner of the Galra you will not be escaping.” said the soldier “In fact we will send you to a new ship so your would be rescuer would not know where you’d be”  
“The next few days I was left on a new ship until you all came and Pidge rescued me from captivity thanks again Pidge,” I said as I put my arm around Pidge.  
“Thanks for telling us where your from and how you where on the ship we took out and your welcome Teo,” said Pidge  
“No problem who knows maybe Tela is still out there somewhere that weapon she had looked like a Bayard kinda like yours Lance,” I said.  
“Is it possible that there are other possible Paladins?” asked Hunk.  
“Is it possible Allura?” asked Shiro.  
“I’m not sure Shiro,” said Allura


End file.
